CAPTURED
by Appa the greatest
Summary: what will Aang do when katara is pregnant and gets captured
1. kidnapped

It was a normal day like always. I was 8 months pregnant with my first child, and i was going to the market. IF Aang had been home he would have freaked out. I love him but he was always worrying about every little thing I way there I was thinking of what i should make for dinner. Maybe one of Aang's favorite fruit pies! All of a sudden I felt something... something i hadn't felt in a while. It was the calm before the storm. Then these men dressed in midnight black jumped out of the trees and bushes. I got ready to fight and said "who are you and what do you want."

"we are the anti-avatar revolution and what we want is you" The next thing I knew they attacked me. I tried to protect my self, but there was too many of them. I was chi blocked and fell on the ground. Then I was kicked in the stomach which was well-rounded from 8 months of pregnancy. The pain was so great it caused me to black out. When i awoke I saw someone whom I thought I would never see again...Azula.

"so how's life peasant are you happy being married to the avatar, are you happy being pregnant with his child."

" my life would be better without you in it! and yes I'm very happy with Aang"

"Now, now don't be so biter we're not going to kill you" hearing that made we feel slightly better but a little more nervous as well.

"so then if you're not going to kill me, why did you kidnap me"

"well the avatar is not going to sit idly by while his wife and unborn child are being tortured." After she said that she just walked away and I realized the full extent of her plan. For 3 day or at least what felt like 3 day it was hard to keep track of time. I was starved except for the slice of stale bread they gave me. They wouldn't give me any water for the cell was small and I could easily destroy it with water bending. 7 days later the real torturer began. They started beating me with earthbending, and a whip. The pain was excruciating During those beatings they would ask me questions like where is Aang most likely to be and what is his weak spot. I wouldn't say a thing so they just kept beating me.


	2. Aang finds out

I was so excited heading home, I had the best news ever! As I was flying home I saw some people fighting. I didn't stop though because it might have just been kids playing, It wouldn't have been the first time it happened. I just wanted to get home to tell her the news. I could just imagine her face when I would tell that we are going to move to an island near republic city and that i could stay with her for a whole 4 months! I know that doesn't seem like a lot of time, but when you're the avatar it is. When Appa and I FINALLY got home she wasn't home. I wasn't to worried about her she probably just went to the market even after i told her not too. I sat down on the couch thinking about what she was going to make tonight she always makes something good for my return and then we do fun stuff at night. I waited and waited...And waited and by 10 o'clock I started worrying. She would normally be home by now. I decided to call sokka. Maybe she had gone to see suki. At first he just grumbled at me, until he realized what I was asking. " what do you mean katara isn't there?!"

"exactly that she wasn't here when i got home and she still hasn't come home. I'm getting worried about her sokka what if something happened?!"

" I'm sure she's fine Aang. My sister can protect herself." When we finished talking I went to bed thinking of every worst case sanrio possible.

**Aang's dream**

I was in a strange place it reminded me of lake loagi. Then i saw her. She was beaten up and looked like she was becoming sick. I yelled and yelled at her, but she couldn't her a thing. Then katara screamed, she looked she was in the greatest pain ever. It killed me to see her like that. The next thing I knew I was awake, alone in bed.


	3. The search

Sokka arrived just as I finished getting Appa ready."hey sokka, I was just about to leave to get you and suki."

"yeah well we can just head out for zuko. Suki's staying home to watch hakoda" I was cunffuzled for a moment and said " She would rather watch your son than come rescue katara?"

"1 I kinda made her 2. We don't know for sure is she's been kidnaped."

"well I'm pretty sure she is. Let just hope my dream wasn't a vision or else she's in and will be in even more pain."

he looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"uh sokka..." he hit me on the head and walked past me and got on appa

"come on Aang lets go find my sister!" I didn't say anything. I just got on Appa and started to fly towards zuko's palace. When we arrived at the palce we were surprised to find Toph fighting with zuko.

"ZUKO! just let him go and I promise he won't come back"

" NO! he broke the law and you know that" then sokka tried to butt in

"guys whats..." then before he could finish Toph knocked him to the ground and yelled

" NOT NOW SNOZZLES!" I couldn't help but laugh until sokka hit me with the boomerang. THen he flung it at zuko and toph. lets say this, It hit it's mark.

"ow! what was that for!" i had to butt in"Guys katara is missing slash kidnaped!"

"then why didn't you mention that earlier twinkle toes!"

"Because you and Zuko were fighting... what were you fighting about anyway?"

"oh nothing he just arrested my boyfriend that's all"

I would've asked more questions like who it was, but it wasn't important at the moment. We packed up and started searching for katara. It took us half the month to look around the Fire was going to take twice that amount of time to look in the entire Earth Kingdom. By the time we found she would have had the baby and possibly be DEAD! I kept having nightmare the whole time. It didn't help that as the days passed they kept getting worse and worse. They didn't feel like dreams anymore, more like I was there watching her. She was being beaten by azula and she was looking sickly and azula kept yelling at her to have the baby already. I wanted nothing more than to hug and stop Azula from beating her, then sokka said."this is hopeless Aang! at this rate she's going to have the baby before we find her" I had the same feelings as sokka, but I couldn't afford to give up. I look sokka dead in the eyes and said " I have one last place to look before I tell the world...lake laogai." Sokka was too shocked to say anything, but toph said " Aang there's no way she's there" Zuko agreed with her and said

"you and toph destroyed the place remember"

"guys trust me I have a funny feeling...Like I know she's there


	4. time in jail

**sorry this is so short it didn't need much**

The next few week where the WORST days of my life! They gave me enough food and water to survive, but not enough for a pregnant woman. Everyday the beatings got worse, and worse. At first they just hit me, but now they whip, and earthbend rocks at me. I was black and blue all over. One night I overheard azula taking to someone" why can't i zap her!"

"because you might kill her or the baby"

"ugh why can't she have that little brat faster"

"uhmmm...that's not a bad idea...We find a bloodbened, they do some bending, and BOOM! early labor!"

They talked more, but i didn't listen, I just wanted this to be over. Most of all i wanted Aang. I should have listened to him, or made him let me go with him. Every night i felt Aang's presence like as if he was really there. Every night it got harder to sleep. I was becoming sick and the pregnancy didn't help either. The cell was cold and damp, and had made me sick. Even IF i could sleep i would have a nightmare, about what would happen to me, Aang, and the baby if Aang didn't find me in time. When i tried sleeping that night two words were stuck in my head "early labor." a million questions ran through my head. Was it possible? Would they really make me have the baby early? I really hope not. For now i just would have to hope and pray that Aang will find me in time and this illness won't make things too much harder.


	5. The rescue

**I love this part i hope you 2. there is going to be a lot of character switching so hope you like it.**

As we flew to lake laogai I felt like i was getting closer and closer to katara. Sokka thought i was crazy, but as soon as we landed toph confirmed my guess. Somebody has rebuilt the tunnels.

"see sokka I'm not crazy!"

"fine lets just get in there and find my sister she's almost due, and who know what they've done to her!"

"toph will you let us in" then she earthbended and we headed down to find karata.

**~KATARA~**

I was struggling to stay awake. The only reason why I was even trying to was because I heard earthbending and di lee running around like chickens with they're heads cut off. I heard Azula screaming orders and name that included Avatar and hamma. Those names made me try to get up to the door. Aang was here! So was hamma who could bloodbend. I never got to the door, I was sick and the baby was kicking like crazy! I just fell and blacked out.

**~Aang~**

Elements, men, and a boom a rang were flying around. Even it the mists of chaos i spotted the one person who would know where katara was, Azula. I launched myself at her and slammed her into a wall and said

" WHERE IS SHE!"

"nice to see you 2 avatar"

I could feel my self-starting to glow a bit. I calmed down for a second and said"tell me where she is." for some reason she told me. I didn't second guess my self or anything I just ran. I opened the door to find her passed out on the ground. I knelt down and hugged her. she woke slightly and said weakly

"Aang?"

"shhh it's me I'm here" She cried and hugged me tight. Then, she coughed and tenssed up. I didn't know what had just happened, but the next thing I knew she said and gasping " Aang I think I just went into labor."


	6. the end

I didn't know what to do. Katara was in pain and being sick wasn't helping. Sokka rushed in and nearly fainted on sight. It was surprising that he didn't. I guess after hakoda's birth he must be getting better. Although he still left the room to go kick some di lee butt. I tried to help lessen the pain with water bending. I was no were as near as good as katara. The hours went by and i could do nothing to help my sweet katara. By the time katara was ready to have the baby the di lee were gone and the group was outside the room.

"go katara push" she screamed and started crying.

"Aang I can't do this"

"yes, you can you're almost there" she pushed again and out came a beautiful little girl.

"here katara look she looks like you" I handed her to katara " how about you name her"

she smiled " how about kya"

"that's perfect" as soon as i took kya, katara passed out. I called for sokka and he took my little princess and i picked up katara and we went to appa and headed home.

**ok so i'm sorry this is short but i don't know much about this topic. thanks for putting up with my terrible spelling and grammar! note this story is not finished there will be an epilogue. **


	7. epilogue

After many weeks katara was feeling better. Which i was very thankful for because kya was a handful! Suki had come to help out a bit but she had to leave because she also had a kid to take care of. I was sitting on the balcony with a sleeping kya when katara came."hey katara how you feeling?" she sat down and said

"better thanks to you."

"well suki care of you the most. I was trying to take care of kya...It's hard." she giggled and said

"that's baby's for you." just then kya started crying

"ugh not again" as I tried to get her to sleep katara was giggling. "WHAT!?"

"just give her to me"

"ok but trust me she never wants to sleep." I passed her to katara and in 5 minutes she got her to sleep!

"How did you do that it take like an hour!"

" I don't know i guess she just likes her mom."

she put kya down next to me and she fell asleep on me and I watched the sunset.

**THE END!**


	8. author's note

I thought I should post this. Thank you for those of you how stuck through my terrible English skills through the end. I love reviews and I do take them seriously and I'll think about them when I write other things. I would fix things in this story but I hate fixing my writing even though I should. So again thank you for read my story it means a lot to me. :)


End file.
